legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Xigbar
Xigbar, the Freeshooter, is the second member of Organization XIII and a major antagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. One of his identifies is Luxu and he has been the real manipulator behind Xehanort. The Miracle Elite Storyline He pretended to work for Dormammu when he attempted to work alone. Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu At the Skull Rock, Xigbar meditated to restore Adolf Hitler. Rinkus and Sierra reported that they found the cure to revive Adolf Hitler. Xigbar put the cure in the hole and pulled the switch. The machine went wild and the place exploded. Inside Tuxedo's house, Tuxedo and Gabriel were watching football. Xigbar and Hitler appeared while Tuxedo and Gabriel were busy watching football. Xigbar pulled the gun, aiming at the mirror and fired the ammo. The mirror cracked. Xigbar demanded that Tuxedo should die. Gabriel was trying to fight back against Hitler, but Xigbar pushed him. Xigbar aiming at them, Tuxedo and Gabriel ran and hid behind the couch. Hitler ran to to the couch and threw it far away. They frightfully looked back. Xigbar aimed at Tuxedo and Gabriel, and Shadow Queen coiled Xigbar and Hitler in her Tentacle and pulled them under her dress. She lifted up her shirt, showing her petticoat into Teeth. She put her dress down. Shadow Queen winked her eye at Tuxedo. It's unknown tht how Xigbar and Htler escaped and both separated. He gathered The Element Empire, and Haywood Family and hired Terra, Demyx, and Gatomon to fight Kuja. Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Tuxedo Lovelace and the gang are gonna take down the CarnEvil, but were ambushed by the Cauldron Born and attacked. The Cauldron Born almost kill them, but the Xigbar turns up, possibly tipped off by Terra and Stacy Hirano (who saw CarneEvil was born and alarmed the Xigbar to save them from the Cauldron Born), and fights an entire pack of the Cauldron Born. Although they manage to bite him several times, the Xigbar knocks one out cold and the rest run off in fright. P Team and Miracle Elite Heroes Vs. Fatman's Forces coming soon... A Christmas Bizarro Xigbar and others were tied up in the dungeon and later Xigbar was taken to Tabuu. LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Tuxedo and gang takeoff is so fast and clumsy it causes a car accident below on the streets. On the way they make connections with an airliner plane also en route to Australia and fall asleep in the plane's cargo holder. When the plane gets to Australia, Tuxedo flies the heroes out and into a little airport where a boy named Zick works. After Xaldin seeing the list, he figures out that any villain is at the bar and comes there disguised as a sailor with Xigbar's crew. When he mentions Ratigan, he and Dawson's drinks are drugged. Basil manages to find out the drinks are drugged, but Gex is drugged and ends up causing a bar fight. During the fight, Xigbar and his crew see Malware and follow him to Izaya's lair. Meister of War coming soon... LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Xigbar will look after the Alpha Team, along with Kiki and Tombo. He looked forward to BlackGarurumon and Minster Sinister and tells the 4 teams that he is working with them and tags with Blue. He meets Blade and Torch after they escape from BlackGarurumon and agrees to let them join while they make their way to the air castle. Xigbar is then chased by BlackMetalGreymon and tries to help Blue deal with it. Xigbar finds James Bond in the casino and asks him for help which he agrees to. Xigbar guesses that BlackMetalGreymon is involved and others which he decides to investigate. Xigbar goes on his own and has a confrontation with Mor'Du. After the three are subdued, he sees a piece of the treasure and they have Aleu go retrieve it though it becomes disastrous when the bridge breaks which has Blue, Kiki and Protoman try to save her and get the piece before they do what they love most inhaling molten rocks. Xigbar and the crew then head to the science Isle to stop Sinister Industries from whatever they have in mind and he helps out in getting them pass the guards with a Shrek 2 monologue of the magic union. He sees a new dude in Abe Sapien who helps them with the other 2 parts of the treasure and they all go very much underwater with pressure building and he suggests not to go crazy and that the first business is lunch and he suggests a Lobster Newburg. He stops goofing around and goes after Gravitina who reverses the gravity to make things topsy-turvy for the heroes. Xigbar comes back to see Protoman bring Abis Mal, when the latter has nothing, Xigbar decides to let him go but Blue has second thoughts before having to leave due to explosions. Xigbar heads with the crew and meets Renee Walker and the Striker Force to stop the 3rd disco ball. Xigbar meets Loomis and they all join up against Sinister's group for Act 4 which Xigbar himself lampshades as they faced BlackGarurumon's group in Act 3, While Strange did Sinister and Bender did both groups comparing to the Multi-Universal War of Destiny. Xigbar comes up with an idea to take the curse which Kratos decides to take up before getting in trouble with Flame Hell.Loomis sees to his disbelief after the flight that there is a a total obstacle course which Xigbar tells him is very real. Xigbar joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining while helping to save Bloom and Roll from The Children of BlackGarurumon. Xigbar learns that Blue was poisoned by dreamshade and BlackGarurumon has corrupted Bloom to become a dark fairy again though in the case of latter she stays good. It becomes decided that they need to go to Neverland despite Pan. Pan does arrive abducts Cadence and has the others go after her with her, Blue and Xigbar leading the way and then they do save her and Blue by taking the life of a villain with the help of Colress, Frida and Qui-Gon Zick and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Xigbar helps the Miracle Elite in their final battle where they go against the Neo Umbrella Corps. Blackpool Xigbar joins with Black Star and the Star Alliance to fight The Templar Order led by Haytham Kenway Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Tuxedo Lovelace, Shadow Queen, Raphael Lovelace, Maria Lovelace, Gabriel Haywood , Rainbow Haywood, Dark Gabriel, Ivy, Demyx, Terra, Stacy Hirano, Raziel, Gatomon, Strong Bad, Gex the Gecko, Squide Girl, Index, Sam and Max, Marisa Kirisame, Chun li, Asuka kazama, Kitana, Opus the Penguin, Cait Sith, Grim Jr, Captain Knuckles, the Helper Squad, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, King Julian, Django, Marceline, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Death the Kid, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti-Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, James Bond, Torch, Blade Rivals: N/A On and Off Allies/Enemies: N/A Enemies: Dormammu and his gang, CarnEvil, Fatman, Saddam Hussein, The Music Meister, Dr. Bad Boon, El Malefico, Mechanical Genie, Red Squirrel, BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, The Sinisters Of Evil, Zeus, Phantom Blot and The Bizarro League, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order Gallery Xigbar.jpg xigbar art.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Organization XIII Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Honorable Villains Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Villainous Friend Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Mercenaries Category:Reformed Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Traitors Category:Former members of Dormammu's alliance Category:Partial Human Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Second in Command Category:Criminals Category:Teleporters Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Gun Users Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Xehanorts Category:Characters in The Miracle Elite Adventures Category:Major Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Handsome Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroes and Allies in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The P Team's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Honorary Members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:The Miracle Elite Founders Category:Major Characters in The Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Breakout Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil